Colonel James Harper
Colonel James Harper is a corrupt colonel who works for a science division called Project Cadmus who was also best friends with Hank Henshaw. He was portrayed by Eddie McClintock. History Jim was brought in to deal with J'onn J'onzz infiltration of the D.E.O.. Jim along with Lucy Lane were there to clean up the agency. The two take J'onn still in the form of Hank Henshaw to a interrogation room that is so alien proof that Supergirl could not listen in. During the interrogation J'onn told the two about what happened ten years earlier in Peru, when he befriended Jeremiah Danvers, which began with the real Hank Henshaw leading a manhunt for a alien who he believed was dangerous. Jeremiah tried to protect J'onn which ultimately lead to the death of the real Hank Henshaw. However, Jim, who was close friends with Hank, as well as having a hatred for aliens for no apparent reason, doesn't believe him and is placed in custody. J'onn told Alex Danvers she was next, and likewise is grilled by Lucy and Jim. She explained how J'onn as "Hank" approached her to join the D.E.O. after she was arrested after a DUI, saying that she was special, and that she owed it to her father to be the person he knew she could be. Alex even passes her lie detector test, but Lucy doesn't believe her. After Kara discovers earphones so she can listen in, she is stunned that Lucy and Jim are taking the two to Project Cadmus. After a moment of clarity, Lucy agreed to help Kara. Later that night, as the vehicle is en route, they are surrounded by motorcycles that throw the truck off course. One of the cyclists is Supergirl, who disarms the guards, while the other cyclist, Lucy, help Alex and J'onn escape, but not before J'onn erases Harper's memory of having remembered meeting him, but discovers that Harper now remember that Danvers is alive at Cadmus. Personality Jim is extremely arrogant, short-sighted, rude, disrespectful and hypocritical. Jim has a strong hatred for aliens, for no apparent reason; simply because they are different, regardless whether or not they are a threat to the human race, he even dislikes anyone who associates themselves with aliens for no apparent reason. Jim is also quite immoral, as he helps the government experiment on aliens; violating their civil rights, he even violates human civil rights. Trivia *In the original DC comics, Jim Harper is a superhero named Guardian instead of a villain. However, James Olsen becomes Guardian in Season 2 which is ironic as both characters share the same forename. He is also the paternal uncle of Roy Harper Jr. a.k.a. Speedy. The character was created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby and debuted in Star-Spangled Comics #7 (1942). Sources *This article uses material from the Jim Harper on the Supergirl wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Deceased